


Blue Blankets

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 38. Don likes to keep Joe company sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Blankets

It'd been such a huge day. They'd destroyed Walz Gill, amongst other things.

Joe didn't feel good, exactly, but he felt as if something inside him that had been broken was now fixed. He'd saved Sid-sempai's soul. It'd taken him a long time to accept that he couldn't save Sid-sempai's life, but he'd saved his soul. He'd eased his suffering.

Yeah, not the happiest day ever, but it'd do.

He came down from the crow's nest quite late. Everyone else was probably in bed, well, apart from Marvelous, who raised a glass at him from the table. Joe gave him an affectionately mocking salute, and walked down the stairs towards his bedroom to the sound of Marvelous' chuckle drifting after him. 

Joe pushed open the door, and yes, there he was. A tiny lump curled up on the side of the bed, everything hidden under the blue blankets except for a shock of blond hair. So everyone else was probably in bed. Not necessarily in their own bed. 

Joe tchhed to himself. How did Hakase _know?_ It wasn't as if he minded, far from it, in fact, but how did Hakase always know when he could use company? Sometimes he materialised in here when _he_ was upset, sure, or if he just felt like cuddles. But every, absolutely EVERY time Joe was a bit down, he'd find Hakase snuggled up under the blankets, or Joe'd wake a little during the night to the feel of someone padding across the room and slipping into bed next to him.

Shaking his head, Joe changed into a loose pair of sleep pants, then carefully climbed in next to Hakase. There was more than enough room for them to not touch for the entire night, but he moved over next to Hakase anyway, who wiggled back against him. Joe didn't bother speaking. He suspected Hakase'd valiantly deny being awake at all.

* * *

The nightmare hit, as nightmares are wont to do, in the dead of night. Joe didn't make a sound, because that'd been trained out of him early; don't show weakness, don't admit hurt, even if you're only vaguely aware that it's a nightmare and that people are close enough to use that against you. He relived the whole damn thing, wanting to free himself. Not able to. It was a nightmare, sure, and he knew that, but it seemed so real... Sid-sempai, Barizorg, Marvelous thudding into his arms, Marvelous teleporting them all out of the Galleon...

There were arms around him now. Not tightly enough to restrain, to make him panic, just holding him gently, stroking his back. A voice murmuring in his ear. "It's all over. Everyone's safe. You're safe. Don't worry." 

Joe inhaled in a shuddery sort of way, wondering if Hakase had any idea just how right he was even though he didn't know the full story about Barizorg. He clung to Hakase for a moment, so skinny and yet so strong, then Hakase eased him back down to sleep. 

* * *

Joe woke first, though he knew Hakase would be up soon to begin breakfast. He suspected he was awake already, in fact, but he was motionless apart from the rise and fall of his chest. Joe shook his head again. He kissed the tips of his fingers, and reached over to brush them against Hakase's forehead. "Thank you," he said softly enough to not wake him, so he could pretend he wasn't awake.

Hakase's mouth curved, just a little, so Joe could pretend it hadn't happened. 

Joe snugged the blankets more carefully around him, then got ready for his morning training session with Luka.


End file.
